Impermanence
by Loverly Light
Summary: Ryou belongs to Bakura, and the Yami marks him so. However, Yugi's Yami sees the results of this, and decides with finality that Ryou must be saved.
1. Chapter 1

Impermanence

"Hey, Bakura-kun!"

"Ah, hello Yuugi-kun." Ryou turned to smile at his short friend. Yuugi grinned back, then continued.

"Ryou, have you seen my Millenium Puzzle? I took it off a little while ago, and now I can't seem to find it."

Ryou opened his mouth to respond, when a call reached his, Yuugi and Anzu's ears.

"Hey, Honda, catch!"

Yuugi groaned. "Come on guys, I think I know where it might be…"

The three raced down the school's hall and around a corner to see Jonouchi and Honda playing catch with Yuugi's Puzzle. Ryou, Anzu and Yuugi sweatdropped as Honda tossed the Puzzle to his friend.

"Guys…" Yuugi said, eye twitching.

"Eh? Ah, Y-Yuugi!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "W-we didn't see you there."

"Can I have my Puzzle back now?"

Jonouchi sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine. Catch!" The boy yelled, tossing it towards Yuugi… only to have it sail straight over Yuugi's head. The Puzzle skidded on the floor and landed at Ryou's feet, the boy standing father back in the hall than Anzu and Yuugi. Ryou looked down at the Item and blinked. Before he could bring it to Yuugi's attention, someone interrupted him.

"Great throw, 'Joey'." Anzu snickered. "I'd stick with dueling if I were you."

"Hey!" Katsuya protested, and Yuugi and Honda stopped to laugh at the two bickering, Ryou and the Puzzle temporarily forgotten.

'Now's your chance!' An eager voice exhorted Ryou. 'Grab the Puzzle, now!' Bakura commanded, gleeful at how easily he would gain the Item. He would only come out if he had to, it might draw suspicion, but right now Ryou could slip the Puzzle into his bag and tell the others he didn't know where it had gone, and later go home with the Puzzle in Bakura's possession…

…Why was Ryou just standing there?

'What are you waiting for? Grab it now, while they are distracted!' Bakura's irritated voice demanded, but Ryou continued to stare at the wall, trying his best to ignore his yami.

Bakura growled. Ryou wasn't making this easy. The spirit quickly took possession of Ryou's body, careful to keep the guise that Ryou was still in control up. Quickly he bent down and swiped the Puzzle off the floor, about to pocket it when a voice interrupted him.

"Oh, you found it Bakura-kun! Thanks."

Bakura looked down to see Yuugi smiling up at him.

"Oh, y-you're welcome." Bakura said, handing him the Puzzle. Inwardly, however, he was swearing. He wasn't foolish enough to try and steal the Puzzle with four mortals staring at him, and it had seemed so perfect a second ago.

Retreating into the Ring, he shoved Ryou back into control. The boy shook his head slightly, for a second afraid his yami had the Puzzle before seeing Yuugi place the Item around his neck.

Sighing in relief, he hurried after Yuugi and his gang to their next class.

'That was very foolish of you, Ryou.' Bakura snarled, causing Ryou to wince, although he continued walking as usual.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Ryou walked into his bedroom slowly, absently fingering the Ring, until he reached his window. He stared down at the moon-soaked street below, and smiled absently, knowing he wouldn't feel like smiling for a while in a few seconds, and he was eager to soak up whatever bit of tranquility he could.

A heavy pull at his soul from the Ring and Ryou felt the yami materialize himself behind the boy. Sighing, Ryou decided to face the inevitable and turned to face Bakura.

A grim smile grew on the spirit's face, and in one motion he seized Ryou's arm and flung him towards the middle of the room. Ryou stumbled backwards, and before he could regain his balance Bakura had dashed forward and punched him in the face. With a cry, Ryou flew back and crashed into the wall. Ryou lifted a hand to feel his face, only able to assure himself Bakura hadn't broken the skin before the yami was upon him again.

Ryou struggled to suppress a scream as Bakura kicked him in the stomach then the ribs. As Ryou coughed, the yami kicked at Ryou's legs before hoisting the boy up by the collar. Ryou gulped as his yami stared straight into his terrified eyes, before Bakura sneered and thew Ryou roughly to the ground a short ways off.

Ryou curled up on his side as his yami stalked towards him. Smirking, the yami apparently decided his host made a good footrest, as he lifted his left leg and slammed it onto Ryou's side slightly below the ribs. Ryou winced as the spirit shifted his weight so his foot was jabbing into Ryou's side. Bakura raised an eyebrow, and lifted his foot up. Ryou turned his gaze up to his yami.

"You can move if you want."

Ryou didn't know what Bakura's game was, but he knew if he was given the chance to move he should. For a second Ryou considered turning onto his stomach, before shifting onto his back. At least now he'd still be able to see his attacker.

As soon as Ryou was on his back, Bakura grinned and drove his foot down, straight onto Ryou's stomach. The air thrust from his lungs, Ryou gasped and clenched his fists in a futile attempt at distraction.

"Well, hikari, I did you a favor, aren't you going to say thank you? You couldn't have forgotten your precious manners now, could you?" Bakura mocked, grinding his heel into Ryou's flesh.

Ryou grit his teeth, tears begging to form in the corners of his eyes, even though Ryou forbade them to spill over. Raising his eyes slowly to his yami, he saw the figure had folded his arms, glaring expectantly at Ryou. Did he _really_ think Ryou would…?

"_Well_, yadonushi?" Bakura snarled, smirk gone.

Apparently he did. Mustering up as much of a glare as he could, (the effect was completely lost due to his tear-filled eyes and the quaver in his voice) Ryou managed to get out a quiet, "Thank you, Bakura."

"Good," Bakura smirked, satisfied as he got off of Ryou. "Now we can address the issue."

Ryou sighed as he dragged himself to his feet. Bakura was 'talking things over' this time, giving Ryou a chance to explain himself. Not that it did any good, Ryou's justifications never changed Bakura's mind, and Ryou decided it was just another tool Bakura used to agitate Ryou.

Ryou quietly stood, staring at the floor waiting for him to start, so they could finish and get this over with.

"So, yadonushi, why do you think I am correcting you?"

"I didn't take Yuugi's puzzle when you asked me to." Ryou mumbled.

"You're smarter than your actions would imply, hikari. I told you to take the puzzle, Ryou, and you disobeyed me. Even worse, you ignored me! You should have known better, yadonushi, or had you forgotten your job?"

"Job…?" Ryou blinked, raising his gaze to meet his yami's.

Bakura sighed, crossing his arms in annoyance and obviously considering this explanation a waste of time. "Yes, hikari. I expect you to cooperate with me as long as you are my host, and it… disturbs me when you do not."

Ryou's eyes took on a pained look. "Just because you can do whatever you want with my body doesn't mean you can order me to do your bidding! I know I can't stop you, but I won't let you take away my last solace."

"Oh, won't you?" Bakura smirked, more amused than annoyed at Ryou's protests— for the moment, anyway. "I think you're a bit confused, host. I don't just need your body as a tool, but you as well. _You_ are my hikari, Ryou, not just your shell, so it would be to your benefit to always keep that in mind."

"I… don't want to." Ryou protested weakly, dropping his eyes to the ground once again.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "This was never about what _your_ wants are, hikari. Just because I have allowed you to keep your sense of self, do not let that deceive you into thinking your opinion has any effect. I may have been too lenient…" Bakura mused, staring into space absently. Ryou tentatively raised his eyes, only to jump back in surprise as he saw his yami leering at him.

"Are you going to shape up, or will I have to turn you into a mindless puppet?"

Ryou shivered inwardly, but tried his best to keep up a bold front. "Aren't you trying to make me into your puppet anyway?"

Bakura chuckled slightly and leaned back. "Yes, but it's much funner this way."

Ryou groaned softly. "I… I still…"

Bakura frowned. His host was beginning to get on his nerves. "Why, yadonushi? You know what will happen if you continue to oppose me. Why don't you stop pretending to be righteous and help me? I know you hate your punishments."

"Yuugi-kun." Ryou stated immediately. "Yuugi-kun and everyone. I've finally made some friends, and if I helped you I know I'd lose them. And I couldn't stand that."

"Hmm." Bakura's eyes narrowed in thought. "So, Yuugi and his friends are stealing you away from me…?"

"They can't take something from you that wasn't yours to begin with!" Ryou protested. "I'm not yours Bakura, and just because I don't fight you doesn't mean I'll follow your every dictate."

Ryou's remarks had finally gone too far as far as Bakura was concerned. Bakura's face twisted in fury, and Ryou took a step back. This gesture was soon proven futile, as in a few quick steps the yami was standing directly in front of Ryou.

"It seems like I'll have to remind you of the truth…" Bakura murmured so softly Ryou wasn't sure if he was talking to Ryou or himself.

Before Ryou could react, Bakura had punched him in the stomach. Ryou doubled up slightly, and the next second Bakura struck him across the cheek, sending Ryou skidding across the carpet.

Cheek throbbing, Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, curling up in preparation for Bakura's next assault. He felt his yami kneel down by his head and yank Ryou's wrists up sharply until they were above his head. Ryou's eyes still closed tightly, Bakura stood up and nudged Ryou onto his stomach with a foot before walking off.

Ryou managed to open his eyes a crack, wondering why Bakura had stopped hitting him. Could he be done? But then, why had he…

As Ryou made out what was going on, the dim moonlight his only light, he realized wearily that his Yami was far from finished. Although the spirit was nowhere in sight, Ryou saw his hands tied together in front of him, attached to his desk leg.

The boy tugged half-heartedly on the rope, but he knew from past experience it wouldn't give. Ryou bit his lip in worry. Bakura only tied him down like this when he wanted to make absolutely sure Ryou would not escape. Although, Ryou thought bitterly, it wasn't like it made much of a difference. Even unrestrained, he was never able to get away from Bakura.

But what was Bakura going to do to him?

A shattering noise reached Ryou's ear, and the boy had a sinking feeling that had something to do with whatever torment Bakura would be putting him through next.

Twisting around as much as he could, Ryou saw his Yami standing a short ways off, the moon from the window behind him casting a deceptive halo around the yami. A smirk adorned his face, and Ryou noticed the remains of a glass pane on the floor, a large shard in his yami's hand.

Ryou shuddered and whipped back around, pulling against the rope almost frantically, even as he felt his yami stride towards him. Ryou didn't know _what_ his yami was about to do to him, but he had a feeling it would be worse than anything before.

Bakura smirked down at his hikari, writhing about even though he had barely touched the boy yet. He kneeled over the boy, and with one swift, clean stroke, the shard of glass sliced through Ryou's shirt, barely stroking the skin but leaving it bare. Ryou stilled for a second, frozen, then squirmed more, desperately trying to free himself. Bakura leaned down, and in a mockingly soft voice, gave Ryou a warning.

"Careful, my precious yadonushi," his yami's voice breathed into Ryou's ear, "Or you might get hurt."

Then the glass tore through Ryou's skin.

Ryou shrieked in pain, only able to convulse once before another stroke came. Ryou thrashed wildly, agony almost maddening, until Bakura's hand slammed down on his shoulder, shoving him against the carpet once more. Ryou fought back for a second, before stilling. His yami knew better than to kill him, but if he continued to struggle he might cause Bakura to cut something important... and he had nothing to gain by trying to escape, besides giving himself assurance he hadn't totally given in to his yami. He was helpless, and he knew it. All he could hope was that Bakura tired of him soon and left him to lick his wounds.

Three more decisive strokes came, and Ryou realized there was a purpose to Bakura's strikes. He… was writing something?

"W-what are you doing…" Ryou managed to whimper; though pain clogged his throat.

Bakura paused in his work to grin wildly down at his host, the boy's own blood over his arms. "You'll see."

Ryou clenched his eyes against the pain, although this did no good, as it failed to ease the pain or halt the steady flow of tears from spilling down his cheeks. His back burned, and Ryou kept thinking he couldn't possibly feel more pain than he was in that moment— until Bakura made his next cut and proved him wrong. Blood poured freely from his back, staining his forever-ruined shirt, and in a morbid corner of Ryou's mind he wondered how Bakura could tell if he was writing what he was trying to through the blood.

He couldn't tell what Bakura what inscribing into him. But that didn't really matter.

He knew what it said anyway.

He knew because Bakura had been telling him it ever since he had revealed himself to Ryou.

After what seemed near an eternity to Ryou, Bakura pulled away from him. Ryou made no attempt to move; not that he had the strength to rise even if he was unbound. Bakura walked in front of Ryou, squatting in front of the boy and grabbed his hair, yanking it back so Ryou was forced to look at his yami's blood-soaked form. Ryou recoiled as much as he could, which made Bakura grin.

"Well, hikari, I hope that you enjoyed that."

Ryou, not having the strength to speak, stared up at Bakura with tear filled eyes, causing the yami to laugh and throw Ryou's head back to the floor.

"You didn't? Aww, what a shame. If you don't want it to happen again, then don't force me to, got it?"

With that parting note, Bakura vanished into the Ring, leaving Ryou still tied to the desk. Ryou's eyes caught the Millenium Item glowing, and the next second he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Authors notes: Well, here's my first Ryou fic, and my second Yu-Gi-Oh! one. I have a bunch of others planned, but I promise they will not be nearly as… gory and such as this one was. (Well, most of 'em won't, anyway. I mean, Bakura'll still be antagonistic towards Ryou, but not hurting him this badly.) So, um, anyway, I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you thought of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this earlier, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and do not claim to. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Impermanence

**Chapter Two**

The soft morning sunlight filtered through the uncovered window, warming the bedroom and the sleeping boy curled up on the floor. Ryou shifted slightly in his sleep, moving his head slightly on his arm in an attempt to hide from the sun. Despite his efforts he awoke a short while later, blinking in the sunlight. It took him a few seconds to realize he was on the floor, but didn't spend enough time on that fact to realize this was abnormal.

Ryou pulled a hand down to rub his eyes, but this attempt failed. Ryou frowned sleepily, mind still foggy with sleep. His hand was caught or something. Dragging his head up to see what was going on, he saw his hands bound in front of him.

The next second Ryou's eyes widened in remembrance.

Now almost fully awake, Ryou realized with disgust that he was lying in a pool of his own blood. His back itself had an almost unbroken layer of dried blood over the ragged skin. Ryou closed his eyes and jerked hard on the rope, wanting nothing more than to get away from the proof of the previous night's horror.

Ryou felt the Ring build up in power, knowing his yami was about to materialize. Ryou shuddered slightly, but he knew his yami was his best, if not only, chance of being freed.

Ryou opened his eyes, and turned his head slowly to face Bakura. He saw his yami cock his head before smirking approvingly at his host, and the boy shuddered and turned his head away again.

"Bakura… would you please untie me?" Ryou asked quietly, glancing at Bakura out of the corner of his eye.

Ryou saw his yami stare at him flatly for a second, before a smile tugged at the man's lips. He walked forwards… and continued past Ryou and out of the room, without so much as glancing towards his host.

A sinking feeling filled Ryou as he realized his yami was leaving him, letting him stay there for who knows how long.

"B-Bakura!" Ryou cried, a hint of hysteria in his voice. "Come back, Bakura, please! Don't leave me here, don't…"

Relief mixed with fear flooded Ryou as he saw Bakura turn and stand in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a smirk fully displaying his enjoyment of Ryou's predicament.

Ryou locked gazes with Bakura, afraid to break the uneasy silence that had temporarily settled.

"Yes?"

Moisture started to gather at the corner of Ryou's eyes. "Bakura… please, just let me go."

"Why? You're much safer there, yadonushi. You'll get in less trouble this way." Bakura sneered at Ryou before turning away slightly, waiting to hear Ryou plead for him to change his mind.

After a few seconds without any response, the spirit whirled back around to see Ryou staring blindly at the floor. Bakura raised an eyebrow at his hikari's nearly lifeless gaze.

"I…" Ryou whispered so softly Bakura had to strain to catch the words, "I don't want to play your games… and it's not like what I do has any effect on you. I know you've already decided whether you're going to leave me here or not…" Ryou's tone was soft, but Bakura could hear the restrained emotion in his host's voice.

The yami walked forward, until he was directly in front of Ryou. When the boy kept his gaze fixed on the carpet, Bakura nudged Ryou's head up with his foot, catching Ryou's gaze.

"You're beginning to learn, yadonushi. Nothing you say ever makes a difference, and if you keep that in mind things should go smoother for you. Although it will mean less fun for me." Bakura grinned, and Ryou ripped his eyes away, his throat still caught by the spirit's shoe.

Bakura laughed as he kneeled down, catching Ryou's chin quickly and recapturing Ryou's startled gaze.

"I have made my decision, host."

With one smooth motion, he whipped a knife out of his pocket and slit the ropes binding Ryou' wrists. Ryou immediately sat back, rubbing his sore wrists and eyeing his yami warily. Bakura simply rose and smirked in superiority before turning and exiting once more.

Ryou sighed as blood started circulating through his wrists once more. He turned and rested against his desk, before realizing his mistake. Ryou winced and quickly pulled away from the piece of furniture, back burning. Ryou leaned forwards and gingerly picked up his soiled shirt, quickly tossing it into his wastebasket. There was a little bit of blood on his floor still, but Ryou was too tired to take care of it at the moment. Right now, he cared more about cleaning himself off than his room's cleanliness.

Ryou quickly stepped into the shower, closing his eyes as the warm water washed his broken body clean. The water stung his open back, but it was a welcome suffering, promising Ryou that the pain would cease shortly.

Ryou stepped out of the shower, quickly toweling himself dry before slipping on some underwear and jeans. The white-haired boy strode softly over to his window, leaning on the frame and starting at the same scene as the previous night, the landscape flooded with warm sunlight instead of the moon's weak glow.

How could everything look so tranquil, like the events of the previous night had been nothing more than a nightmare?

Ryou tore away from the window, hoping to get fully clothed before his yami returned. Ryou had started rummaging through his drawer for a clean shirt when he realized the wounds were still bleeding by the substance beginning to coat his back once more. Wincing, he snagged a shirt before walking over to his small bathroom.

Ryou set the shirt on the counter and rifled through the medicine cabinet, taking out a length of bandages and some bactine. He paused slightly, then turned around to survey his back.

Ryou glanced ruefully at the once more dripping distorted words. The boy snatched up a hand towel, soaking it before wiping off the blood to have a clean surface to bandage.

"I wonder if I'll be scarred like this forever," Ryou pondered sadly as he reached for the bandages.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to cut as deep as I would have liked. The words will disappear in few months."

Ryou started and whirled around to find his yami standing behind him, arms folded and a slightly annoyed look on his face. A second later, however, this had turned into a sneer. "The good news is, if you need reminding again later, we can do this _all over again_. Won't that be _fun_, yadonushi?" Bakura leaned forwards, licking his lips in anticipation for Ryou's benefit before turning to leave. His laughter echoed in Ryou's ears long after he had departed, though.

Ryou slumped to his knees and leaned on the counter, tears freely spilling down his cheeks. He could only hope and pray that never came to pass, for Ryou didn't know his body could stand going through that again.

He knew his soul couldn't.

* * *

Jonouchi gave a short chuckle as he, Yuugi and Ryou entered the school. They had just come in from running, and all three were happily exhausted. Usually neither Yuugi or Ryou enjoyed gym, but Jonouchi had challenged his two friends personally to a race. Yuugi quickly fell behind, but Ryou pushed himself, and nearly beat the blond.

Ryou let out a short yelp as Katsuya looped an arm around his neck, while rubbing his hair with the knuckles of his free hand.

"Nice going, Bakura-kun! For a second it seemed like you might have had a small chance at beating me."

Ryou sweatdropped at his friend's choice of words, and pulled away. "Well, I like running…"

"You're good at it, too," Jonouchi encouraged, then glanced over his shoulder at Yuugi. "While Yuugi…"

Yuugi pouted exaggeratedly. "Is it my fault I have short legs?"

"Well, who else's fault would it be?"

Ryou laughed slightly at Jonouchi's comment, and a smile formed as he watched Yuugi explain he couldn't very well ask Yami to come out for something like this, and Jonouchi point out that it was a game they were playing, so why not have Yami help? It seemed like things would finally start to get back to normal for him. It had been five days since Bakura had scarred him. The wounds no longer bled, and the pain had ceased to sting— it still hurt, but was only a constant, low pain Ryou had gotten used to. Ryou had adjusted to his plight, and had currently let the markings slip his mind.

"Well, see ya. I'm gonna go get on some clean clothes." Jonouchi announced, ruffling Yuugi's hair before turning to leave.

Yuugi and Ryou had both brought duffel bags with clean shirts, so they wouldn't have to wait to get out of their dirty clothes. As Yuugi opened his bag to find his shirt, Ryou grabbed his bag and turned away to respect Yuugi's privacy.

Ryou offhandedly pulled his sweat-tinged shirt over his head, reaching forwards and snagging his clean one. He pulled it over his head and was about to lower it when a gasp made him freeze.

"B-Bakura-kun…" Yuugi's horrified voice came from behind the boy, and Ryou turned to see Yuugi staring at him, purple eyes wide.

"W-what…?" The midget stammered out, voice gone.

One of Ryou's eyebrows rose in confusion, when realization hit him. Ryou's eyes widened even larger than Yuugi's and a small whimper escaped his lips.

"N-no…" Ryou whispered, shaking slightly.

"Ryou, what's…?" Yuugi asked, but before he could continue Ryou shook his head violently and turned, tearing down the hall.

"Ah, Bakura-kun!" Yuugi called, but his friend refused to halt his running.

'Aibou, follow him!'

'Wha… spirit?'

'Something's wrong with Bakura-kun, aibou, and we both know what it is.'

"The other Bakura…" Yuugi breathed out loud, then broke out into a run in the direction he had seen Ryou go. It was the only thing that made sense, of course, but it still disturbed Yuugi… especially what he had seen. Yuugi shivered slightly as he recalled the sight. Who could have done that to Ryou? Ryou was the other half of Bakura's soul! If he was willing to do _that_ to him...

Yuugi closed his eyes slightly; the writing in Ryou's back coming unbidden to his vision. It just seemed too cruel to Yuugi… and how could Ryou bear having _that_ branded onto him?

_Property of Bakura…_

* * *

Ryou tore down the hall, chest heaving, never pausing in his stride until he barreled into an empty classroom. The light was off, and all was nothing more than a vague twilight to the boy's eyes.

Ryou slumped against one of the many ceiling-high filing cabinets, still gulping in breaths. How could he have been so thoughtless? Now Yuugi knew, which meant his yami knew, which meant…

Ryou was in trouble.

The second after Ryou's disconcerted brain realized this, Bakura emerged to the left of Ryou, looking even more angry than he had a few nights before. Ryou gasped and took a step back from the spirit, turning slightly to face him.

"B-Baku—"

Ryou was never given the chance to finish. With an enraged snarl, the yami reared back and kicked his light viciously in the chest.

With an instinctual cry, Ryou flew back several yards, only stopped after slamming into the cabinets on the wall behind him. Hitting his back squarely on the cabinets, Ryou slumped to the floor a second after impact. The boy whimpered slightly as he felt a few thin streams of blood down his back, a few wounds torn back open from the collision.

Bakura stormed over to his fallen hikari, kicking him in the side of the head. Ryou sobbed in pain lightly, but nothing more. Still incensed, the former thief grabbed Ryou by the collar, lifting him roughly to his feet.

"Idiot!" Bakura yelled. "How on earth could you let that happen, fool?"

"I-I'm sorry, Bakura!" Ryou sobbed back, trying his best to keep his eyes from meeting Bakura's burning ones. "I-I forgot. It won't happen again!"

"That's for sure." Bakura snapped, removing his hand to force Ryou to look at him. Ryou shied away futilely, tears forming automatically in fear of Bakura's anger. "But the damage is done. Now the Pharaoh and his brat know what happened." Bakura stepped slightly closer, his eyes only inches from Ryou's.

"You most certainly will _not_ forget again, yadonushi, I shall ensure that."

Bakura lifted his hikari several inches off the ground, and Ryou winced, knowing there was no way of stopping what would come next.

Bakura drew back his left fist to strike the helpless boy, when he was interrupted by an angry "Bakura!".

Annoyed, he turned slightly… to see a very livid Pharaoh.

* * *

Author's Notes: First off, thank you so much to everyone who reveiwed this! (And also those who favorited it, alerted it, or even just read and enjoyed it.) I usually ramble during these notes, but for some reason I can't think of much to say this time... which is probably a good thing. ^^" Anyway, hope you liked this, and chapter three should be up... um, "soon-ish". I'll be working on it, but I have two higher priorities (Shinigami and beta work) and I'm not entirely sure how the end-middle of the confrontation will go... but I promise not to make you wait too long. -sweatdrop- Please tell me what you think of this~


	3. Chapter 3

Impermanence

**Chapter Three**

"Hmph." Bakura narrowed his eyes, matching glares with the other Yami, his hand still clenched on Ryou's collar. Suddenly, his mouth twisted into a smirk. Before Yami knew what was happening, Bakura whipped Ryou in front of himself, one of the spirit's arms locking the boy's arms to his side, Ryou's back pressed to Bakura's chest. It was Bakura's other action that caused Yami to pale.

In his free hand, Bakura suspended a knife mere inches from Ryou's eyes.

"Go on, punish me, Pharaoh," Bakura taunted, waving the knife in his hand. "How's this for a game? Let's see if you can get to me before I damage Ryou too badly…"

Yami growled in anger, but he refused to move. "Fiend! I know you can't kill Ryou; not without ending your own life as well!" Yami yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Bakura.

"True." Bakura whispered softly, almost more to his host than to the enemy in front of him. "But you know as well as I a person can go through immense pain without dying, don't you?"

Yami did not know whom the evil spirit was talking to, but he did not merit him with an answer, his only response shifting to face Bakura full on.

"So, Ou-sama, what is it you want? I doubt you want to waste any more of your time than necessary, so why don't you leave? Of course, if you _want_ to play…"

Yami growled. "I know what you did to Ryou, Bakura. I'm not leaving until he's safe."

Bakura let out an exaggerated sigh. "Very well. Shall we start the game?"

With a flick of his wrist, the knife sliced down, nicking Ryou's cheek. The boy winced at the small cut, but remained silent. Yami gasped, and moved to step forwards. Bakura smirked, and waved the knife warningly. The Pharaoh stopped short, settling for glowering at the other spirit. Bakura smirked at the Pharaoh's anger; he and Yami both knew Yami could do nothing that would not lead to greater pain for Ryou.

Bakura's eyes swept off Yami and onto his host. His smirk grew as he saw the small pool of blood welling on the new cut. His eyes carefully trained on Yami, Bakura leaned his head to Ryou's, his hair brushing the boy's cheek. In one movement his tongue snaked out, licking the skin clean, Bakura's eyes constantly on Yami.

Yami's eyes, however, were fixed on Ryou, not Bakura. The boy's eyes were clenched shut, and he was beginning to quiver violently, and it seemed he would fall to the floor were it not for Bakura's grip.

Yami's eyes glowed with sadness at Ryou's condition, and his hand unconsciously clenched into a fist.

Bakura grinned in exultation at his adversary's horror, before swallowing the blood.

"You were the one who wanted to play, Pharaoh."

"You…" Yami's eyes were shadowed, but his voiced was laced with anger. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Don't treat Ryou like that!" Yami yelled, rushing forwards and flinging his fist out. Quickly, Bakura pushed Ryou forwards.

Ryou's eyes shot open as he felt a fist connect with his stomach. He choked for a second, raising his eyes to see Yami Yuugi staring petrified at the boy draped over his arm. Before he could do anything, Bakura grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back, laying the knife casually against the side of Ryou's neck.

"Tsk, tsk, Yami. You're just lucky I let him take the blow instead of striking him myself— he would be more damaged then."

"Bakura!" Yami hollered, eyes burning brightly. "Do not use Ryou as a sheild like that!"

Bakura frowned in mock annoyance, then grinned once more.

"Very well." He stated, then his form faded as he took control of Ryou's body.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled.

Bakura sighed. "Nothing pleases you, does it, Ou-sama?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Not when it involves Ryou."

"Oh, do you despise my host so much, Pharaoh? I never knew we had so much in common."

Yami nearly growled at that. "You're the only thing I hate about him. Ryou is Yuugi's friend, and my own. And I'll keep you away from him if I can."

Bakura's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Just try it."

"I'll do more than try."

Bakura shifted his weight casually, waiting for the Pharaoh to draw out his deck, or name some other game they were going to play to determine Bakura's fate.

Therefore, the spirit was extremely startled to find a fist flying towards his face.

He almost instantaneously recovered and smiled, quickly throwing Ryou into control before the blow landed. Both sets of eyes widened, but neither Ryou nor Yami could react fast enough, and Ryou took the full force of Yami's punch, the angry attack flinging him backwards into a set of filing cabinets.

Ryou slowly staggered upwards, but as soon as he was on his feet Bakura regained control, grinning widely.

"See what happens if you aren't careful, Pharaoh? People get hurt…"

Yami's eyes narrowed once more, half in anger and half in sadness. He knew Bakura would keep pushing Ryou into control, forcing the boy into taking the blows for him. While he would have the freedom to attack Yami without fear… was there any way out of this corner?

Yami's eyes widened. He might be able to seal Ryou in his soul room! It couldn't be strong, due to it being a different Item, but he should be able to. Of course, he wouldn't do it if Ryou didn't want him to.

A sharp kick to his shin brought him out of his thoughts. Yami shook his head and glanced up to see Bakura standing there, grinning.

He'd try to help Ryou, but first, he had a certain abusive yami to deal with.

* * *

Ryou sat on the floor of his soul room, resting his head against the wall. He grit his teeth, attempting to regulate his breathing once more, instead of the ragged breaths he currently was gasping.

One would think that being in a soul room shouldn't tire him out so. But it wasn't like this was new. Bakura usually transferred all physical hindrances to Ryou during fights, but Ryou had gotten past minding that. At least it was better than direct abuse, and it wasn't like Ryou had anything to do. And ever since Monster World, Ryou knew better than to try and gain control from Bakura before the yami was done.

Ryou drew his knees to his chest. Currently his yami was fighting with Yuugi's yami, but it wasn't like he'd be in a better mood once he was done; he was usually angrier after fighting Yami, which couldn't bode well for Ryou.

Ryou winced as he was thrown into control for a split second and was dealt a punch to the chest. Ryou coughed slightly as he found himself in his soul room once more, and he started rubbing the sore spot. And it wasn't like Bakura'd be satisfied with the damage that Ryou sustained now, either. Ryou could tell Yami had been trying to hold back, but Ryou had still amassed several new wounds. Not that he blamed Yami, he knew it was all Bakura's fault…

'Ryou, can you hear me?'

Ryou's head shot up, expecting to see someone standing before him, but no one was there.

"Y-yami Yuugi…?"

'I'm not here, Ryou,' Yami explained, sensing Ryou's bewilderment. 'I want to protect you in this fight, and I have enough power to seal you away temporarily. Bakura can't force me to hurt you then.'

"C-can't you seal _him_ in here instead?" Ryou gasped, unconsciously relieving Bakura's exertion, the spirit transferring it to his host to give him an ever greater advantage.

'This seal only lasts for a short time, and—' Yami was cut off for a second, before he shakily regained his voice. 'I want you to be safe from him, Ryou, not just for a few minutes.'

"Yami, what happened?"

'I… got hit. Please Ryou, make your choice, I can't stay like this much longer, or…'

"D-do it Pharaoh, I'll be fine."

* * *

Not able to take the time to respond, Yami nodded despite knowing Ryou could not see him, sealing Ryou in his soul room. His focus now completely on his enemy, he dodged the punch Bakura sent his way, sending his own fist hard at the spirit's stomach.

Bakura let out a gasp and staggered backwards a step, arm over his stomach and surprise etched on his face, although these reactions seemed to be more about the fact Ryou hadn't taken the hit for him than Yami's attack.

"What… did you do to him, you…?" Bakura gasped, feeling fatigue rush back over him due to the severed link. He couldn't seem to feel Ryou's presence at all.

"Merely sealed him inside his soul room. He'll be staying out of this fight." Yami said calmly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Heh." Bakura smirked, arm still holding his stomach. "Then how about… we bring a different hikari into the equation?"

Before Yami could react, Bakura leapt forward, covering Yami's face with his hand and yanking the puzzle forward. The next second, Yuugi's ghostly form materialized next to Yami. He was barely given the time to gasp before Bakura grabbed him by the hair and pulled him close, his feet only an inch off the floor.

Yami regained his balance from Bakura pushing his backward after drawing out Yuugi. He frowned at Bakura, his hands clasped tightly around the Puzzle, trying to draw Yuugi back although he already knew it was hopeless.

"B-Bakura, why…" Yuugi gulped, hands gripping his hair in an attempt to relieve the pain. Bakura lowered him to the floor, shifting his grip from the boy's hair to his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"He won't be going back, Pharaoh. If it's all right for you to disturb my link with my hikari, I may do the same to yours."

"Bakura! Why…" Yami sighed, shoulders drooping slightly. "Why are you bringing them into this…?"

Bakura blinked in mock surprise. "I would have thought you would know, Pharaoh. I have noticed when someone goes against you in a fair fight, you always win. I'm just… evening the odds, you could say." Bakura grinned wildly. "Why are you even fighting the battle, Pharaoh? I did nothing against you or your host, which makes _you_ the instigator of this situation… which means we get to play by _my_ rules. I'm the one who's been wronged."

"You weren't wronged, Bakura, this all started because of what _you _did to your hikari! And…" Yami paled slightly. "Ra, if you harm Yuugi like that…"

Bakura laughed. "I know what's mine and what isn't, Pharaoh. Ryou's my hikari, my little puppet, and I may treat him as I wish. Yuugi has more strength of mind, in any case. Even if you weren't always with him, I doubt I could steal him…"

"W-what are you talking about, tomb robber…?"

"I respect your host, Pharaoh. He is so unlike Ryou… you treat him like an equal, not a shell, so he must be more than Ryou. I know Ryou's good for little more than a vessel for me, so I treat him as such, but your hikari… what I wouldn't give for someone like him on my side, instead of that weakling I was stuck with."

Yami's eyes glowed with anger, but before he could speak, a quiet voice startled him and Bakura.

"D-don't… talk about Ryou-kun like that…" Yuugi whispered, eyes clenched shut. "I… I'm not… he's a human being too, Bakura! I'm happy to share my soul with Yami, I'm not being used as some… some vessel! And Ryou's… he's just the same. He's strong, Bakura, and he's just as alive as anyone. If you didn't keep trying to smother him, you'd see that…"

"But don't you see? Ryou would know better than to talk in a position like this. Don't try to fool yourself. He's accepted his fate. He's not a human to me, and he's finally coming to terms with it."

Yuugi's eyes began to water. "But… Ryou-kun…"

"Bakura."

The thief turned his attention from the sniffling human in front of him to the Pharaoh. The other spirit was staring at him sadly.

"You have no right to treat Ryou like you have. None at all. And no matter what he "is" to you, he is still human. You can deny it, but it won't change."

Bakura snorted. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"He's more than just a vessel. But you've been smothering him, beating him down…"

"I believe we've already mentioned that, Ou-sama."

"But no matter what you do, it won't change who Ryou is." Yami spoke firmly, holding Bakura's gaze. "He'll never be nothing more than a shell. Ryou will still survive after whatever you put him through, and one day he'll re-emerge. And he'll be stronger than ever."

"It won't survive." Bakura snarled, his grip on Yuugi's shoulders tightening and eliciting a cry of pain from the boy. "I'll crush it's spirit. It can't hold out forever."

"No, but he can hold out long enough." A small smile formed on the Pharaoh's lips. "And that's why you're trying so hard to crush him now, isn't it? Because you're afraid of Ryou fighting back… and winning."

An enraged snarl tore from Bakura's lips, as he roughly tossed Yuugi to the side and dashed at the other yami.

Yami grinned and leapt out of the way. He wanted all along to make Bakura angry enough to attack him head on… a dangerous tactic, knowing if Bakura had thought first he would have done something to his invaluable hostage. But now the thief was bent on the Pharaoh's personal pain… and Yami knew Bakura would lose.

* * *

Ryou's head shot up. Something had changed.

The boy gasped slightly as he realized his soul room's seal had dissipated. At the moment Bakura seemed too distracted to notice, but he couldn't stay that way for long.

Ryou bit his lip softly. If he was going to help Yuugi-tachi defeat his yami, he'd have to go on the offensive. Something Ryou was more than willing to do.

Letting his eyes slid shut. Ryou reached out with mind, searching for chinks in Bakura's control.

* * *

Yuugi staggered up from the floor to find the two yamis engaged in a vicious fistfight, throwing and dodging punches and kicks faster than the hikari could follow. He stood in bewilderment for a second, then crept closer and peered at the battlers. Eventually he gathered that it was fairly even, but his yami apparently hadn't taken in the strength with which Bakura would attack once his pride was bruised. The Pharaoh was currently at a slight disadvantage, but Yuugi knew he would come out on top, just like he always did.

Because Yuugi was standing on his side, and Ryou was rejecting Bakura with all his strength.

And that fact made all the difference.

Yuugi gripped the Puzzle tightly in his hands and grinned. Bakura had completely missed the point… the hikaris weren't supposed to be _vessels_ of the spirits… they were supposed to be partners.

Friends.

That let Yuugi know the Pharaoh would win.

* * *

Yami ducked a fist aimed towards his head, feeling the wind ruffle his hair. He had to end this soon. Bakura's anger was no longer as uncontrolled, but it was still there, under the surface and adding more power to his attacks than Yami thought there should be. Then again, he had never before got in a physical match with Bakura…

Yami jerked his leg up swiftly, catching Bakura off-guard and kicking him in the stomach. Both pulled away, Bakura panting visibly from exertion, while Yami hid his weariness. It was obvious Yami had the advantage, but that could change at any moment…

Suddenly, Bakura's body went rigid. Yami blinked in surprise.

"What?" Bakura growled, obviously struggling to move his paralyzed limbs.

_Yuugi should be able to defeat you easily now._ The all-too-cheerful voice of his host came through the mind link. Bakura would have to take care of that. It was obvious to the yami that Ryou was struggling to keep the limbs from moving; he couldn't even gain enough control to be able to talk to either Yuugi.

_Give it up, hikari. You'll fall soon enough, so I'd advise not making it more difficult for yourself._

_No. I'll make sure you can't hurt Yami, and he'll beat you._

_Believe what you will. I can promise you, in a few hours you will wish you had listened to me._ The Yami cut the mental link quickly, building up enough power to knock Ryou's defenses down. He couldn't materialize his own form when he was in partial control of Ryou's body, and he wouldn't allow himself to retreat and come out that way. He wouldn't give into Ryou, ever. His pride would never allow it.

A slight grin stretched over his face, before he was shocked by a voice shouting, "Now, Yami!"

The man's head whipped up, to see Yami smirk at him in victory. "Give up, Bakura. You've lost."

Just as Bakura gained complete control, Yami acted.

"Penalty Game!" Yami shouted, his third eye appearing in a flash. The shadows in the room darkened unnaturally, and Yuugi backed up instinctually, even though he knew the dark purple vortex forming over Bakura would not harm him.

Bakura blinked, but he began to smirk as his body faded with the darkness.

"I'll be back, Pharaoh. This is only a minor setback."

"I know." Yami stated calmly, arms folded and face stony as his enemy dissolved along with the shadows.

As soon as he was in the real world, Yami sighed slightly, and turned with sadness in his eyes to the boy lying unconscious on the floor.

"I know."

* * *

Author's notes: One chapter left, and the fic will be done. (No Ryou-torture in it though, yay!) I hope you liked this chapter~ (And reviewing would be awfully nice of you. ^^")

Oh yes, just one thing; please look at the link I have posted on the top of my profile. It's pretty much the awesomest wallpaper ever and it's OFFICIAL! Not fan-made! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Impermanence**

Chapter four

Ryou slowly lifted his eyelids. For a second he glanced around in confusion, taking in the now fully lit room without comprehension. His eyes lit upon Yuugi kneeling at his side, and rememberance came back. Ryou lifted himself up slowly, only to fall back against the desk, a hand flying up to caress a throbbing head.

"Yuugi…?" Ryou asked softly, eyes flicking towards his friend.

"Are you alright? We were worried." Yuugi smiled softly, and Ryou hesitated.

"How… long was I…?" Ryou stuttered out.

"You were asleep for almost twenty minutes." The calm voice of Yami responded, and Ryou turned his head to see the Yami leaning against the cabinets a short ways away, staring into space.

"What happened?"

"Yami…" Yuugi hesitated, gaze flickering to his other for a moment before glancing back at Ryou, "he sealed your yami in the Shadow Realm. And I guess you had used up so much strength that you fainted. You are okay now, right?"

"I'm fine, Yuugi." Ryou chuckled lightly in an effort to brush aside Yuugi's concern. He managed to stand up, but kept his hands on the desktop as a support. "You missed class, Yuugi."

"So did you. We couldn't just leave you lying there. Besides, we were already late by the time we finished dealing with Bakura."

"I guess so. Sorry to trouble you. But at least he's gone now." Ryou's gaze drifted to the floor. Bakura was gone for now, but he always found his way back from the Shadow Realm, always. He had told Ryou once that he was the darkness, so shadows could not hold him back for long…

"Ryou." Ryou looked up hesitantly at the sound of his name, to see Yami's eyes, which were as harsh as his tone. "We all know Bakura will be coming back. The time has not yet come when he will be gone for good. But we won't let him hurt you again. I want you to promise that once he comes back, if he gives the slightest _hint_ that he might hurt you, I want you to come to me and Yuugi."

"I… of course, Pharaoh." Ryou said quietly, lowering his gaze in hopes of hiding his reluctance from Yami. If he went to Yuugi-tachi once Bakura came back, they'd probably get hurt, and Ryou most definitely would…

A pair of hands latched around his shoulders, snapping Ryou out of his musing. His head jerked up in surprise, a startled expression forming as he found himself staring into the intent eyes of Yami Yuugi.

"Don't lie, Ryou! Don't give some half-hearted agreement. He has _no right_ to treat you like that, none at all! And I won't let him hurt you again! _Promise_ you'll come to us if he hurts you again, Ryou! _Promise me_!" Yami yelled, giving Ryou's shoulders a vigorous shake, tears of emotion coming to his eyes. When Ryou just started mutely back, fear glinting in his eyes and paralyzed with alarm, Yami yelled louder.

"_**Promise**_, Ryou!"

"Y-yami… I think you're scaring him…" Yuugi stuttered out quietly.

Yami paused to actually look at the boy he was staring at. Ryou's eyes were wide, and it looked like he was afraid Yami would hit him or something. Yami sighed and loosened his grip. Of course Ryou would be acting like that… enthusiastic yamis usually weren't good news for Ryou.

"I… am sorry Ryou. I did not mean to startle you. I just… can't let him hurt you again, Ryou. You don't deserve it. And he doesn't deserve to try and harm you either. Yuugi and I want to help you, and we won't let him hurt you if we can help it. If you come to us as soon as Bakura returns… I can't promise no-one will get hurt, but less people will get hurt that way, and we can try to keep him away from you as much as possible."

Ryou stared down at his shoes in thought. It was true things _would_ be safer for a while if he did that, but he didn't want to burden Yuugi-tachi like that. Not to mention he knew Yami was supposed to go to the afterlife, and Ryou could imagine Bakura staying with Ryou after then just to continue to torture the boy. Ryou shuddered slightly at the thought. He would really prefer not annoying Bakura to that level.

Ryou hesitantly voiced his concerns to the two Yuugis, but they quickly assured him they wouldn't let that outcome happen.

"Ryou, you know we're more than happy to help our friends."

"Besides," Yuugi interjected, "it's not like Bakura can stay here forever. If Yami's going to leave, Bakura will too. He'll have to move on."

"But… how do you _know_ that, Yuugi? How do you know he won't just stay here forever?"

Yuugi winced slightly. "I… don't. But Ryou, his existence doesn't revolve around bringing you pain. He wants the Millenium Items. Once things are finished, Bakura will leave for good as well. Ishizu said something about all spirits having a place to return to, including Bakura. He _can't_ stay here forever Ryou. You'll be free forever one day, Ryou."

"And in the mean time, we'll protect you as much as we can." Yami finished.

Ryou smiled. "Thank you, Yuugi-kun… Pharaoh-san."

The spirit smiled slightly. "San wa iranai."

Ryou grinned for a second. "Very well… Yami Yuugi. Well, seeing as there are no more classes today, I must go home now. Goodbye Yuugi-tachi." Ryou bowed slightly.

"Bye, Ryou-kun."

Ryou smiled weakly and nodded, before turning and heading down the hall.

Yuugi gazed sadly as he saw Ryou stumble slightly, when a quiet voice caught his ears.

'Aibou, I'm not… inadvertently smothering you like Bakura did to Ryou… am I?'

Yuugi turned to face the spirit standing behind him. He reached forward and clasped Yami Yuugi's hand reassuringly.

"Never, yami."

* * *

Ryou closed his eyes as he glided down the sidewalk towards his house, feeling the cool breeze and nothing else. For once there wasn't a feeling of uneasiness or tension in him, or a voice taunting him softly. It was simply quiet and peaceful. Ryou couldn't really remember the last time he felt like this…

It felt slightly weird, though, this… normalcy. He knew Bakura wasn't here now, but it felt slightly surreal… like he couldn't really believe the spirit wasn't just hiding and would come out and hurt him as soon as Ryou was alone.

Ryou slipped into his apartment, eyes scanning the dark room before determining nothing was amiss and headed for his bedroom.

Ryou collapsed back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He held his breath for a moment, and it was so silent he could hear to soft ruffle of the tree leafy branches outside.

Suddenly, the realization of his situation swept over him, and could not contain a giggle of joy.

He was free. Only for a short while, but for the moment, he was truly free. Bakura couldn't hurt him or his friends now. Yes, he would return, and probably sooner than Ryou would hope or expect, but he was truly safe for now.

Ryou grinned, and shut his eyes. He could feel the marks on his back still. He knew more wounds were still to come.

But Bakura would be gone for good one day. And then, the marks on his body would start to disappear.

And eventually, the scars on his heart would be gone as well.

* * *

Author's notes: The bit with Yuugi and Yami was NOT YAOI, silly peoples! Just friendship. -cough- Oh yes, and Yami's "san wa iranai" is a tribute to an awesome anime, and it means "no need for formalities" or "no need for -san".

Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update this, and also that it's only about half as long as the other chapters, but I felt like if I added much more I'd just be stretching it. Hope I didn't disappoint too badly. ^^" I did try to finish by 2009, though! I have another Yu-Gi-Oh! non-one-shot I'm going to be working on, and it's significantly longer than this one (it'll be 15-18 chapters long), but I probably won't post it until February 17 because… well, you'll find out then. ^^

Well, that's the end of my fic! Hope you all enjoyed, and thank you so much to everyone who favorited or reviewed this! It really means a lot to me that you like my work. ^^


End file.
